


Their's no place like home for the holidays

by Nocturnalprotagonist



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, One Shot, Romantic Gestures, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalprotagonist/pseuds/Nocturnalprotagonist
Summary: Logan and Patton are snowed in and Patton notices that Logans being bogged down by negative news so he decides to make his boyfriend a holiday surprise to cheer him up.





	Their's no place like home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot but I have a series I will make that has similar premise with some more conflict if anyone likes this.

Logan sat watching yet another news program about politics, watching officials bicker about problems rather fixing them. He's tired but knows how important is to stay informed. Even if it is distressing he wants to stay in-the-know.  
Recently the politics have been starting to get to him. Perhaps it was the chili weather taking its toll on him.Both Patton and him were snowed in with days off from work. There little to do other than watch the news and go on Twitter.

Tonight Logan's particularly not at ease, he felt riled up wanting cry or yell but feeling that would be a waste of energy and unproductive. So he just sat watching another set of news commentators talking feeling an uncomfortable lump in his throat and a slight headache buzzing around in his brain.

He hadn't really interacted with Patton all day because he was busy making customized Christmas cards for everyone he knew. He smiled slightly because Patton's cards were always a delight with they're corny puns in loving cursive letters. His kindness and optimism truly refreshing to Logan. If everyone had just a little bit of Patton's kindness would make the world a better place. He thought this often as he watched the news.

Patton walked up the stairs to see Logan scowling at the TV as he scribbled down details in his news notebook. He sadly sighed, unhappy to see his boyfriend this way. Thinking for a moment Patton comes up with an idea and runs back downstairs with the perfect plan to cheer up Logan. 

He looked through their DVDs to find the most wholesome Christmas movie which he set it up on the TV ready to play. He quickly made some sugar cookie dough stamping them into Snowmen and gingerbread men shapes tossing them in the oven. While they baked and cooled Patton washed and dried the fluffiest blanket they have in the house so would be nice and warm. Finish this relaxing setup with two nice mugs of chamomile tea. He places everything on the coffee table and took out the warm blanket out of the dryer.

Patton walks upstairs enters the doorway and knocks on it to get Logan's attention. Logan looks up from the TV and his notes.

"Hey lo finished up my Christmas cards you want to come and watch a movie with me" Patton asked cheerfully leaning against the door frame.

Logan thought for a moment, he really wanted to spend time with his boyfriend but he felt obligated to keep up with things as they happened not wanting to be left behind in the swirl of politics. Feeling conflicted and unable to answer.

Noticing his perplexed face Patton walked over taking Logan's hand." I know how important keeping up to date is to you" he rubbed his thumb in soft circles on the back of Logan's hand" but the news can wait till tomorrow I promise" he softly spoke

Logan looked up nodding his head "the news can wait" he repeated standing up and turning the tv off.  
"I'm sorry about being weird about it I just get so focused and in my head about these things..." he trailed off remorsefully.

"No need to be sorry Logan and I think your head's a lovely place to be" he said going on his tippy-toes to reach Logan's forehead giving him a slight Peck.

Logan Smiles as they walk downstairs comfortably nestling themselves in the warm blanket with their nice mugs of tea and sugar cookies.

About halfway through the movie Logan slumped over tiredly on to Patton's lap  
"I love you patton" he lovingly Whispered.  
"I know and I love you too" he replied smiling, running his fingers through Logan's hair.


End file.
